me enamore de una muggle llamada astoria
by cony moon
Summary: draco malfoy decide alejarse del mundo mágico con el motivo de que sus penas queden atrás, y poder encontrarse consigo mismo, empezara draco malfoy a vivir por primera vez, y sobre todo a dejar los prejuicios atrás y dejarse enamorar
1. Chapter 1

_Adiós_

_Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, mi mundo colapso, no podía con tanta presión, miradas asesinas, insultos y desdichas, y menos hubiera podido soportar Azkaban, el cual toda mi familia se salvó gracias al testimonio del que había sido mi peor enemigo en toda mi existencia, si Harry Potter me salvo a mí y a mis padres de la prisión más tenebrosa del mundo, después de todo me di cuenta todo lo que había hecho y de lo mucho que estaba arrepentido_

_Solo quería gritar, escaparme de todo a mi alrededor ,no podía volver a ser el mismo draco malfoy que todos conocían ahora debía ser otro, tratar de empezar mi vida desde cero, y lo mejor para ello era irme al mundo muggle, en el cual nadie nunca sabría quién era_

_Tratar de escapar del mundo mágico no fue tan fácil como yo lo pensaba, el gran obstáculo de mi ida eran mis padres a pesar de lo mucho que los malfoy habían sufrido en estos años, mi padre no quería que me fuera, no quería que la gente pensara que yo era un cobarde, pero acaso no lo era, no lo digo porque no pude matar a Dumbledore sino porque no fue capaz de rebelarme ante mi padre y Voldemort con su ideas de lealtad que con llevaban a que fuera un mortifago, pero esto ya no podía seguir sucediendo yo era el dueño de mi vida, desde ahora._

_Así que sin decirle nada a nadie saque todo el dinero que tenía en mi cuenta en Gringotts, y antes de irme de mi casa le di un beso a mi madre mientras dormía, ella era la única que me apoyaba, la única que siempre me quiso tal como soy, después de mirarla por última vez y dejarle una nota en la cual me despedía de ella, gire y no volví a mirar atrás_

_Ya nunca más…_

-0-

Espero que les guste mi idean si quieren que siga con el fics comenten plis

Será un astoria draco muy lindo créanme


	2. el ascenso

Abrí los ojos lentamente y magnificándome igual que cada mañana por la belleza y simpleza de la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Su cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el cual le estaba tapando las delicadas facciones de su cara, sus parpados aun cerrados no dejaban ver sus chispeantes ojos verdes, a pesar de estar dormida mantenía su hermosa sonrisa aquella que me enamoro, me conquisto y sobre todo me saco de la soledad enseñándome a amar a la vida. Soy draco malfoy y esta es mi historia. La de cómo me enamore de astoria, la mujer de mi vida y no me importo la sangre que corría por sus venas, no me importo su descendencia muggle. Lo único que me importo fue amarla.

Después de llegar al mundo muggle, se podría decir que mi vida y suerte habían cambiado, me sentía bien, había hecho amigos leales, tenía un empleo estable el cual me dejaba ganancias magnificas y por el solo hecho de ser mago me era mucho más fácil realizarlo, estaba empezando a encontrar a mi verdadero yo dejando ya mis miedos atrás

Hoy era viernes mi jefe dijo que me daría una buena noticia, me levante y aliste para llegar a mi trabajo, tome un re confrontable desayuno y abandone mi departamento, mi hogar el cual me compre con todo el dinero que saque de Gringotts.

AL llegar toque la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, espere que respondiera y entre

-buenos días sr. Malfoy-hablo mi jefe

-buenos días ben y ¿Por qué tan serio?-respondí jovialmente

-hoy contigo no se puede fingir- dijo ben tratando en vano de nuevo de fingir enojo- creo que mejor iré al grano, van a darme un fuerte abrazo porque estas promovido de la empresa serás gerente, esto es debido a tu gran desempeño y eficiencia y déjame decirte amigo que has sorprendido a todos parece como si hicieras las cosas como por arte de magia - yo solo tuve una leve sonrisa, si mi amigo supiera no se reiría tanto. Bueno ahora en adelante trabajaras en este piso, ven y te presento a tus compañeros, tú serás el encargado de que todo lo que le jefe quiere sea cumplido por ellos. Draco escúchame bien todo debe estar bien organizado ya que pronto volverá la hija de nuestro jefe - dijo mi amigo apuntándonos-es tan linda, pero créeme inalcanzable

-que frustrante tu vida. Eh amigo-dije burlándome de mi amigo ben-ahora mejor vamos a presentarme con mis nuevos compañeros y compañeras-enfatice el compañeras y mi amigo sonrió pícaramente y levanto sus cejas-después eso si vamos a tener que ir a celebrar mi ascenso-le dije a ben el cual no mostro ninguna molestia al respecto. Por supuesto después de mi presentación oficial y unas cuantas miradas a mis nuevas compañeras las cuales no estaban nada de mal. Sonreí pícaramente y las mire seductoramente quizás podría divertirme un día de estos con alguna de ellas. Después de la presentación y de salir del trabajo ben y yo nos dirigimos a un bar tomamos hasta caer ebrios al piso descubrí de que a pesar de que ya no vivía en el miedo eterno podía ahogar mis penas en el licor, ben y yo tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. No me acuerdo como entre a mi departamento lo único que sé que a los segundos de estar ahí me quede profundamente dormido

Cuando abro lentamente mis ojos siento como la luz pega de lleno en mi retina, me duele un poco la cabeza pero que más me da ayer lo pasamos increíble, ben y yo. Al moverme un poco y acomodarme me soy cuenta que estoy durmiendo en mi sillón favorito y que mi hogar estaba consumido en un silencio sepulcral. Quizás a muchos esto les molestaría, pero para mí esto era muy relajante ya que me hacía meditar sobre mi vida y por qué no decirlo arreglar mis errores cometidos durante años. Gracias a este ejercicio he podido perdonar a mi padre haciendo que la opresión en mi pecho disminuyera y además he tenido una se podría llamar _amistad_con el niño que vivió, si yo draco malfoy un ex mortifago era amigo de Potter, todo empezó cuando le pedí disculpas y le agradecí por no presentar cargos contra mí y mi familia por nuestra vinculación con el señor oscuro, al momento de venir a vivir al mundo muggle recibí su apoyo, se podría decir que somos amigos ya que nos escribimos casia todas las semanas y a veces el viene de visita, de verdad me siento arrepentido de haberlo odiado, ahora es como si nunca hubiera pasado eso, después de todo él era alguien con quien se podía confiar. Después de mi reflexión y me dedique a mirar mi hogar realmente me encantaba como era, de pronto me fije en mi mesa de centro la cual tenía una carta encina de ella, no me sorprendo ver que era de Harry después de todo él era junto con mi madre los únicos que me escribían, abrí la carta y me sorprendí al ver lo que tenía escrito adentro:

_Estimado señor malfoy y acompañante_

_Es nuestro agrado invitarlo a la boda de ginebra Molly Weasley y Harry james Potter la cual se realizara el día 23 del presente año_

_Esperamos su asistencia a la unión de ambas familias y sobre todo vidas y esperamos su confirmación y asistencia al evento_

_Atte._

_Familia Potter Weasley_

_-_al fin tres años de novios y recién ahora se casan bueno dentro de tres meses más-exclame y me dirigí a tomar una pluma y un papel para responder la invitación

_Al fin se casan, ojala que también lo hagan Weasley y granger __ya llevan muchos años gustándose y todavía NADA, por supuesto que iré pero sin acompañante. Adiós y nos vemos dentro de poco_

_Draco M._

Después de mandar la carta me dedique a ordenar mi casa desayunar y luego irme a mi cama a descansar. El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente y muy relajado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era lunes, el día en que al fin estaría en mi nuevo puesto de trabajo pero nunca me imaginaria de que ese día recién ahí empezaría mi nueva vida una vida llena de problemas pero también de dichas y sobre todo felicidad

Bueno al fin subí el segundo capi perdón por la demora

Prometo actualizar más seguido

Adiós besos

Por fis comenten verdaderamente me hacen muy feliz


End file.
